dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodora
Theodora is a mage, maleficar (by Ferelden standards) and cultist from the Tevinter Imperium. A worshipper of the Old Gods, primarily Lusacan and Toth, Theodora has an avid interest in the Old Gods, the darkspawn, the Blight and the Archdemons. Due to their connection to the darkspawn, Theodora has also turned her sights onto the Grey Wardens. As the Fifth Blight has ended, Theodora travelled to Ferelden to osberve the after-effects of the Blight and subsequent darkspawn attack and seeks to learn more about them. Appearance Lithe, pale and beautiful, Theodora has been described as the embodiment of Tevinter beauty. Her skin is very pale, leading some to question whether she goes outside much. Her hair is pale, though not as so as her skin, and fair, being a light, gentle blond. Her eyes, some have remarked, are mysterious and seem to change in the light; they are light brown in color but sometimes they appear to be gold or yellow in color. The cause of this, or even if it is known by Theodora herself, has never been elaborated upon. While not athletic or muscular, Theodora makes up for it in dexterity, elegance and a dancer-like grace. She carries herself with an air of sophistication and arrogance. She typical wears flowing robes that hug her form, usually of very beautiful and expensive Tevinter make, reflecting her status as an up-and-coming Magister. At other times, she wears the usually more protective vestments of the dragon worshipping cult she is in. Personality Equipment Spells and Abilities 'Spells' *'Affliction Hex:' A hex to be cast onto a target, this spell, as with other hexes or curses, is usually viewed as evil or dark magic. While not necessarily evil, it does have negative effects on the target, including sapping a target's resistance to magic, as well as to the elements. *'Animate Dead:' The mage uses a nearby corpse to raise an ally to aid the mage in combat. These allies typically are skeletons of corpses, although Theodora has enough skill to briefly reanimate flesh-and-bone bodies. *'Arcane Shield:' A spell that conjures a protective shield around the caster, the shield helps divert incoming attacks and mitigate damage or threats. Theodora usually uses this spell to shield herself, rather than any allies. *'Blood Magic:' A form of magic made famous (or infamous) due to it's usage and affiliation with maleficarum. While using Blood Magic, Theodora can use her own health and blood, rather than her reserves of magic, to inflict harm upon and control her enemies. *'Blood Slave:' Using her skill in foul Blood Magic, Theodora is able to use this spell to "enslave" an enemy. Theodora is particularly fond of using this spell to turn allies against each other but sometimes, the effects of this spell need not be so drastic. Theodora can simply turn an enemy harmless through control in order to learn information from them. A particularly cruel use of this spell is to force the unwilling slave to explode once her control over them begins to weaken. The effect damages enemies, as well as discouraging them due to the terror of witnessing a former ally become a slave to their enemy and then explode in a shwoer of blood and gore. *'Fireball:' A fairly common and straightforward spell. The mage unleashes a volatile bolt of flame that explodes in a large shower, damaging and scorching nearby enemies. *'Glyph of Paralysis:' The mage inscribes a glyph onto the ground which enchants the ground to paralyze any who would step onto or cross the glyph's path. A mainly defensive spell, Theodora is not fond of it, despite it's usefulness, but still uses it to fortify her living quarters or safehouses. *'Horror:' A spell which locks a target in a state of utmost terror, this spell is a favorite of Theodora's. When coupled with the mind-invading Blood Slave spell, Horror can become extremely effective in Theodora's hands. * Biology Trivia *Theodora is based off of the mold of the Tevinter Magisters. She is also partially based off of Morrigan, especially her skill in shapeshifting. *Theodora's theme song would be: The Raven by Nox Arcana. *Theodora is one of the few that still chooses to worship the Old Gods, belonging to a "dragon cult" dedicated to keeping the worship of the draconic Gods alive. *If Theodora was a food, she would be olives. Sophisticated, somewhat bitter and complimentary. The olive plant has also become an invasive species in some parts of the world, pointing to her Blood Magic abilities. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Tevinters Category:Maleficarum Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blood Mages